Silver Croft
Silver Croft is a tribute created by Ichillyfry. It belongs to him so please do not use without his permisson. She is nearly complete. Info Name: '''Silver Croft '''District: '''2/4 '''Age: '''17 '''Main Weapon: '''Whip '''Secondary Weapons: '''Blow gun, bow and arrow photo.JPG|Silver before the interview 1800807-lara_croft.png|Silver's mum '''Strengths: '''all round in all skills she has great accuracy and is independent with a lot of speed and agility '''Weaknesses: '''She has a fragile soul making her unchrismatic shying away from people. she also has a fear of scorpions '''Personality: '''she is a loner but is very trustworthy to her allies. she also is able to get over things like a death or a murder very quickly due to her fathers death. She is a cool and calm person who is very polite. She is very independent but if she does ally she never says goodbye and quitely leaves '''Possible Alliances: A bit of a loner but she will protect trustworthy people in danger. she will only ally for a few days before leaving them as she dosent want to become to attached making her some what of a anti hero Strategies :Reapings: voulnteers :Interview Angle: One word answer, not playing the game for them :Bloodbath Strategy: Get her weapon then run out, maybe getting a kill on her way out :Game strategy: Survive, alone. Protect people who are weak and trusty from careers but wont stick with them Backstory After her mum died she was left with her dad in district 2 where everyone was a snob. She grew up with no friends as she thought they only cared about her self as anyone she did become friends with backstabed her. but secretly she is looking for a special friend. Being alone alot she explored many caves by her self. Her dad always wanted her to be a pretty sweet girl forcing her to date the hottest and strongest boys untill she finally had enough, the only person that understood was her mum but he was so she took her angry at by practising for the games. She made her own weapons but mainly used a whip, she learnt tactical moves with it enabling her to use it to strangle, trip and grap othe people. She also is an expert with the blow gun climbing trees and killing rats and animals from above. Even though she was happy to be alone, she started to build up alot of anger and jelously, many boys thought she was hot and weird so no one talk to her and if they did it would only be for sex. Her dad started to ignore her, preaching that she wasnt his child. This is why she voulteered for the games. she wanted change anything was better than staying their she rathered died and even if she did by some mircale win she would become a mentor teaching different people her ways so she didnt ever have to talk to her dad again. Games The Century Games Author: Rainbow Shifter Place: of 100th Training Score: Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: The Games where made in mind of the new year as century is 100 years, there would be 100 tributes Will's note: The 100th Hunger Games Author: The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo Place: of 56th Training Score: Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: These games had 56 tribute to that some districts were worse off at the end of the war, abd that not all districts were equally damaged. Will's note: The 77th Hunger Games Author: Equestria Gurl Place: of 26th Training Score: 10 Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: Will's note: The Arcane Games Author: PumPumPumkin :3 Place: of 28th Training Score: Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: Will's note: Trivia *She is my 6th tribute *She is the first lunaii i won on the auction *Her lunaii was made by MissRandomStuff *Her mum is Lara Croft Stats *Her Best training score is 10 *Her best place is *Her worst score is 10 *Her worst place is Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ichillyfry Category:Volunteer